


Gotta stay high all the time.

by Brookiecookie_2000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sad Ending, Sad Zayn, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookiecookie_2000/pseuds/Brookiecookie_2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn found his new drug. </p><p>Liam found a new toy. </p><p>Why does this pain hurt me so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of what we call love.

**Author's Note:**

> First story;)
> 
> Hope you like it. No happy ending.

Zayn first saw him from afar, this boy with cute puppy dog brown eyes and a muscled frame. He had a birthmark on the column of his throat, his hair was buzzed and he was _breathtaking_.

He was just sitting there, sitting there on the grass looking up at the sky. Now, most people would of thought he was insane. But Zayn is not a ordinary person, he thought it was **adorable**.

So, it continued like that for several weeks. Liam would be somewhere and Zayn would fade in with background to watch him, just watch him. He didn't know why he did this, but he couldn't help himself. Liam was just so.. Liam.

The first time they interacted. Zayn saw him in the music room. He was playing the piano. Zayn stood there and admired the way his fingers skilfully glided across the keys.

By the time Zayn snapped out of it. Liam had stopped playing and looked at the intruder.

Liam was standing tall and confident. Zayn, well Zayn was standing small and slightly caved in on himself. Zayn hadn't even realized he was gazing at him in awe, until Liam spoke with a chuckle "See something you like?" If anything Zayn was not expecting for him to actually acknowledge him, let alone speak to him.

His cheeks immediately heated up at the comment. Zayn cleared his throat "Sorry, I was just walking by and stopped to.. um listen to you. You're wonderful. " Liam smirked "Oh, really? Because I think I've seen you on several occasions, gazing at someone." He finished with a playful raised eyebrow. 

Zayn stared up at him completely mortified and quickly rushed off. He heard footsteps after him, a hand wrapped around his arm. Zayn was turned around to face Liam. "I never said, I didn't like it. " Zayn avoided his eyes and did a nervous foot shuffle.

"How about I let you get a closer look and take you to lunch?" Zayn snapped his head up at that. Liam was smiling so warmly at him. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't say no. He nodded flabbergasted that this perfect human being asked to take him out.

Something so simple, so utterly simple. This is where it all started.


	2. The real Liam Payne.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date.

Here they were, in a pizza joint across from the college. Zayn was playing with his fingers, while Liam was at the counter ordering for the both of them. Moments later Liam joined him at the table.

Zayn looked at him and surprisingly Liam was staring at him too. "What's your name?" Stumbling over his words "My name is Zayn Malik." There is a beat of silence. "Aren't you going to ask for my name?" He is smiling cheekily at him. Zayn answers simply "I already know your name."

Liam looks at him weirdly. Zayn quickly spits out "One of your buddies called it out, I had to put a name to your gorgeous face." Once he realized what he said, his face flushes.

Liam now looks very pleased with the compliment. He reaches across the table and grabs Zayns hand. "I think your name is beautiful, I think you look beautiful, I think  **you are beautiful.** " 

Zayns jaw is dropped open.  _Who would say something like that to him_.

"What you may have realized is that I knew you were watching me, but what you haven't realized is that I was watching you too."

Zayn is speechless. What do you say to something like? While he is thinking of a response, the pizza arrives. Liam grabs a slice and watches Zayn with amusement. 

Zayn is clumsily grabbing a slice and eating slowly. He feels a piercing stare at the top of his head, but he won't look up. Liam decides to fill the silence. "Well since you won't speak, I will tell you about my footie career at the college."

(He goes on and on about how many awards he has won and all the popularity that comes with it, the parties, ect.)

Not the sport itself, he notes.

Zayn interrupts him "You know, you don't have to impress me. I don't care how popular you are, or how many parties you have gone to, or the awards. I want to know who you are, who the real Liam Payne is."

Liam snapped his mouth shut and had a wonderous look on his face. They ate the rest of pizza in silence. They got up and walked to the college campus together. Awkwardly shuffling next to each other.

When they reached the entrance, they faced each other. Liam pulled him into a hug. He whispered "Thank you." Zayn smiled against his neck.

They parted and both had goofy smile etched onto theirs faces. "What do you say, tomorrow same time?" Liam nodded. "How about you make sure to bring the real Liam to this date." Zayn winked and walked away with a kiss to Liams cheek.

_They both felt that buzzing feeling within them for the rest of the day. Excited for tomorrow._


End file.
